Sick?
by Banjir TomatCeri 2017
Summary: Ah, jangan tanyakan mengapa Sasuke sangat mencintai tunangannya ini. Sakura benar, bahkan dokter hebat dan alat-alat kesehatan canggih pun tak bisa menyembuhkannya. [Hadiah kecil dari Panitia BTC IV untuk Pemenang BTC IV]


**Sick?**

 **.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 **Fanfic untuk para pemenang BTC IV.**

* * *

 **.**

Matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya. Menandakan bahwa manusia dengan segala aktivitasnya harus terhenti. Jalanan Tokyo pada malam hari terlihat renggang.

Sakura menyetir mobilnya menuju rumah sakit besar yang berada di pusat kota. Sudah tiga tahun ia bekerja di sana sebagai dokter ahli penyakit dalam. Beruntung, jarak antara rumah dan rumah sakit tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya memakan waktu dua puluh menit dengan kendaraan pribadi ia bisa sampai tepat waktu.

Di saat orang lain sedang berkumpul bersama keluarganya, ia justru harus meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya di rumah karena pekerjaan. Ia sudah berjanji akan mengabdikan seluruh jiwanya untuk membantu orang lain.

" _Aku tidak bisa ke rumahmu malam ini, aku punya tugas shift malam selama tiga hari di rumah sakit."_

Send. Sakura tersenyum tipis saat pesan singkatnya sukses terkirim pada tunangannya di sana. Hah, sudah seminggu tidak bertemu. Rasa rindunya sungguh memuncak. Hanya bisa bertukar pesan, via suara dan selanjutnya tak ada lagi. Alasannya sama, mereka sama-sama sibuk.

.

* * *

.

"Selamat malam, dokter. Aku menaruh roti dan susu di meja dokter. Semoga dokter menyukainya."

Suara lembut Ayame di lorong membuatnya tersenyum. Sakura menepuk bahu mungil perawat rumah sakit yang baru saja bekerja selama lima bulan di sini. Ayame adalah orang yang baik, Sakura menyukainya.

"Terima kasih, Ayame. Apakah kau akan pulang larut lagi malam ini?"

Ayame mengangguk. Gadis manis itu segera berpamitan pada Sakura dan pergi menuju ruangannya.

Sakura melempar tasnya. Sebelum benar-benar melemparnya, ia mengambil ponsel mungilnya. Belum ada balasan dari Sasuke. Mungkinkah lelaki itu sudah tertidur? Tapi kenapa cepat sekali?

Sakura menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya. Bunyi nada sambung terdengar, lima menit tak ada jawaban. Sakura memutuskan sambungan. Apakah Sasuke marah padanya? Tidak. Sakura pernah bekerja lebih dari dua bulan keluar kota dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah marah padanya. Hanya saja, lelaki itu sedikit merajuk dengannya.

Sakura terkekeh kecil ketika mengingatnya. Ah, bagaimana ia bisa tidak merindukan lelaki itu. Seorang Presdir dari Perusahaan di bawah naungan Ayahnya. Sasuke Uchiha dengan segala tingkah menyebalkannya.

.

* * *

.

Sudah dua hari berlalu dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak membalas pesannya. Mengangkat telpon darinya saja pun tidak. Kemana lelaki itu?

Sakura sudah mencoba menghubunginya beberapa kali tapi nihil. Hanya pesan suara yang bisa menjadi jalan satu-satunya untuk terhubung pada lelaki itu. Tapi, tetap saja, Sasuke tidak membalasnya.

Sasuke marah? Tidak. Entahlah, Sakura tak mengerti ada apa dengannya.

Tinggal satu hari lagi shift malamnya. Dan untuk selanjutnya, ia akan masuk bekerja seperti biasa. Pagi hari dan pulang di sore hari. Mungkin besok ia bisa berkunjung ke rumah tunangannya dan menanyakan alasannya mengapa lelaki itu tidak mau menjawab semua pesan dan panggilan dirinya.

.

* * *

.

"Dokter Sakura, bisakah kau bergantian berjaga di saat dokter Karin akan melahirkan putra pertamanya?"

Sakura diambang antara menjawab ya atau tidak. Karin adalah dokter yang se-profesi sama dengan dirinya. Selain itu tak ada. Banyak pemula di bawahnya tapi tidak sehandal dirinya dan Karin.

Ia harus bagaimana? Haruskah ia menolak? Tapi kalau ia menolak, Karin akan kecewa padanya. Mengingat hubungan mereka berdua cukup dekat.

"Bagaimana, dokter?"

"Engg, bagaimana, ya," Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ayame masih berdiri di dekat pintu menunggu jawaban darinya. "Selama beberapa hari, Ayame?"

Ayame tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Dahinya berkerut sebentar. "Mungkin satu minggu."

"Satu minggu?!" Suaranya tanpa sadar meninggi. Sakura berdeham, menutupi keterkejutannya. "Tak ada dokter lain yang bisa berjaga selain aku?"

"Setelah satu minggu, dokter Matsuri bersedia menggantikan posisi dokter Karin untuk tiga minggu selanjutnya. Dokter Karin sendiri mendapatkan cuti satu bulan penuh dari atasan. Dan atasan menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan pesan ini pada dokter Sakura."

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Semua rencananya berantakan sudah. Ia tidak akan menemui kekasihnya selama satu minggu penuh ini.

"Baiklah, sampaikan pada Nona Tsunade aku bersedia. Hanya satu minggu."

Ayame mengangguk. Gadis itu segera menunduk dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di ruangannya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke."

.

* * *

.

Ini baru berjalan lima hari. Dan itu tersisa dua hari lagi. Mungkin setelah ini aktivitasnya akan kembali normal. Sakura sudah menanyakan kabar tentang Sasuke kemana pun. Tapi mereka semua menjawab kalau atasan mereka sudah tidak masuk kantor selama satu minggu tanpa adanya pekerjaan di luar kota atau pun ke luar negeri.

Jadi kemana Sasuke sebenarnya?

Sakura berusaha menghubunginya tanpa lelah. Dan terakhir yang paling membuatnya frustrasi. Hape kekasihnya mati total. Sasuke tidak bisa di hubungi sama sekali. Dan kemana sekretaris setianya, Kakashi? Sakura berusaha mencarinya tapi nihil. Lelaki paruh baya itu juga menghilang begitu saja.

Sakura melangkah gontai di lorong. Semua pasien sudah diperiksa satu-persatu dan diberi resep obat. Iris hijaunya memandang lurus ke depan, menangkap sebuah bayangan yang sangat di kenalnya sedang berdiri menjulang di ruang tunggu.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi menoleh, ia mengangguk hormat pada Sakura. Wanita cantik itu segera menyuruh Kakashi ke ruangannya. Banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Kakashi bagaimana kabar, Sasuke? Aku berusaha menghubunginya tapi tetap saja gagal. Apa ia marah padaku?"

Kakashi menggeleng dan tersenyum di balik maskernya. Ia menyuruh Sakura untuk ikut dengannya.

Setelah izin dari Tsunade, Sakura bisa keluar bersama Kakashi untuk pergi. Ia tahu tujuannya kali ini, rumah Sasuke. Rumah besar lelaki itu tampak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa aktivitas yang berjalan di sana sisanya tak ada. Tak biasanya keadaan rumahnya seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan, Sasuke?"

Kakashi hanya diam. Ia menyuruh Sakura untuk mengikutinya menuju kamar Tuannya. Di sana, Sakura bisa melihat jelas kalau kekasihnya, tunangannya sedang terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang besar kamarnya.

Sasuke sedang sakit.

Sakura terlalu sibuk khawatir sampai tak bisa berpikir jernih kalau lelaki itu jatuh sakit.

"Sasuke?"

Kelopak mata yang tadinya terpejam itu kini membuka. Mata kelam itu tampak sayu memandang Sakura. Lengannya bergerak memegang tangan Sakura yang menempel di dahinya.

"Kau sakit. Kenapa tak hubungi aku? Aku bisa langsung ke sini mengobatimu."

Sasuke menggeleng. Ponsel miliknya hanya tergeletak tak berdaya di meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Ponsel itu mati total. Sakura mengerti, Sasuke sedang sakit. Untuk bangun saja sudah sulit bagaimana bisa ia membalas semua panggilan dan pesan darinya?

"Aku akan mengobatimu. Tunggu sebentar."

Sakura mengambil peralatan medisnya yang sudah tersimpan rapi di tas miliknya. Sebagai dokter, ia harus menyiapkan peralatan medis kecil untuk pertolongan pertama bagi yang membutuhkannya.

"Kau demam? Panasmu tiga puluh delapan derajat. Aku akan mengambil air dingin dan kompresan."

Wanita itu bergerak gesit mengambil peralatan medis yang ia butuhkan. Beberapa kali pelayan rumah kekasihnya bergerak untuk membantunya.

Sasuke sudah jatuh tertidur saat Sakura meminumkan obat yang ditebus Kakashi di apotik kota. Demamnya juga sudah menurun. Mungkin esok hari kondisi Sasuke akan lebih baik.

Semoga saja.

.

* * *

.

"Hai."

Sakura tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati Sasuke sudah bisa berdiri dan berjalan-jalan sekitar kamar. Sakura sudah memperingati Kakashi untuk melarang Sasuke keluar kamar selama ia belum sembuh total. Apalagi bekerja. Dan rupanya, Sasuke menuruti perintahnya.

"Kau menginap?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ia menaruh tasnya di sofa kamar. "Tidak. Aku harus pulang dan meminta izin pada Nonta Tsunade untuk memberiku libur selama dua hari karena kau sakit."

"Kau sibuk bekerja."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya. Ia menatap garang Sasuke. "Kau juga, Tuan. Lihat kondisimu."

Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia memandang Sakura yang kini menggenggam tanganya. Kedua lengan besarnya bergerak balas menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sakit apa?"

Sakura tampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. "Kau sakit parah. Penyakitmu hampir sama denganku."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tinggi. Wajahnya berubah khawatir ketika raut wajah Sakura berubah. "Kau sakit apa? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?"

"Penyakitmu sama denganku, penyakit yang tidak bisa di sembuhkan. Aku mencintaimu dan itu adalah penyakit paling parah yang tak bisa di sembuhkan. Bahkan dokter hebat sekali pun tak bisa menyembuhkannya."

Semburat tipis di wajah Sasuke terlihat. Ia langsung berbaring memunggungi Sakura dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal saat suara tawa Sakura terdengar keras di ruangannya.

Sial. Kenapa Sakura bisa tahu penyakitnya sama dengan penyakit wanita itu?

Karena Sakura tak menyadari kalau Sasuke tersenyum di balik wajahnya yang tertutup bantal.

Ah, jangan tanyakan mengapa Sasuke sangat mencintai tunangannya ini. Sakura benar, bahkan dokter hebat dan alat-alat kesehatan canggih pun tak bisa menyembuhkannya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Selamat untuk pemenang BTC 2014 \\(^-^)/**

 **Kami panitia BTC 2014 memohon maaf atas keterlambatan pemberian hadiah. Jangan lupa untuk berpartisipasi lagi dalam BTC selanjutnya :))**

 **Regard,**

 **Panitia BTC 2014**


End file.
